


Informative

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: At the end of a long day, a tired Garcia can sometimes misspeak. Luke finds this very interesting.





	Informative

**Author's Note:**

> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/880007.html?thread=106283911#t106283911  
> Theme : episode titles  
> Prompt : Any (please no spn) any, Informative Murder Porn (south Park)

Luke knocks on the door of Garcia's office before he enters, opens the door after a couple of seconds with no response. He frowns when he sees Garcia sitting at her desk, the tension in her shoulders visible from the doorway. She's hunched over but the keyboard is silent and instead of flying over the keys, her fingers are pressed against her temples. He'd bet a month's wages that her eyes are screwed tightly shut and it takes everything in him not to cross the room and take her into his arms right then and there.

But they are at work and they are trying to keep their relationship a secret - not easy, working with the best profilers the FBI has to offer - so instead he just closes the door and says her name. 

He does take a chance on using her actual name though. 

She doesn't move.

"It's late," he says as he goes to stand beside her. "You should go home." 

The chuckle that falls from her lips is mirthless, so unlike Garcia that it actually hurts to hear. "And leave all this?"

His hand falls to her shoulder, kneads gently and the knot he finds there makes him wince. "We'll pick it up against in the morning," he tries. Once again, he's greeted by that mirthless chuckle. 

"Goody." She sighs. "Two days, Luke." Strange as it may seem, he takes heart from the fact that she calls him Luke rather than Newbie. "Two days of sitting here staring at vaguely informative murder porn. Which, let me tell you, is not how I like my porn." 

He blinks. 

She freezes. 

His eyes go very, very wide. 

Her jaw drops along with her hands. 

Then she goes into full blown babble mode. 

"Which is not to say that I like porn. I mean, not that I don't not like it, but it's not something that I would... why are you laughing at me?" 

Reaching down, he takes one of her hands in his, brings it to his lips and kisses her knuckles. "Trust me, Chica," he says, "one day, we're going to talk about what you just said. Until then, I'm thinking, you, me, a glass of wine and something mindless on tv in the background that we won't care about missing." Gently, he pulls her to her feet. "Play your cards right, I'll throw in a back rub for free." 

He knows she's feeling better when she lifts an arch eyebrow and stares him down. "Don't make any promises you can't keep." 

Regardless of where they are, he slides his arm around her waist, pulls her body flush against his and leans down to kiss her. "Wasn't planning on it," he says and, if the response to the down payment on that promise that he gives her is any indication, they're in for a long night. 

But the good kind.


End file.
